This application relates to a linkage assembly where a first link is joined to a second link without fasteners. The linkage assembly allows articulation between linkages while eliminating undesirable free play.
Linkage assemblies are often used in seat assemblies to provide various functions including seat adjustment capability. Linkage assemblies typically include two or more link members, which are joined to each other by fasteners. The use of fasteners adds cost to the seat and lengthens assembly time.
The link members typically receive input from an adjuster control member which causes the links to rotate relative to one another to achieve a desired vertical position. In known links, as the links rotate, there has typically been free play or linear movement between the links. This free play is detrimental to the stability of the adjuster.
Various methods have been used to eliminate the free play between link members. Often bushings are used with the fasteners in the link assembly to take up the free play. The bushings permit the links to rotate relative to one another while providing a tight fit. This is expensive and requires additional assembly time and materials.
Thus, it is desirable to eliminate the use of fasteners and bushings from linkage assemblies by providing a linkage assembly with interconnected links to allow relative rotational movement between links while eliminating free play between the links. By eliminating the use of fasteners and bushings, the cost of the linkage assembly is reduced and assembly time is decreased.